An Unknown Feeling
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Jack likes someone, but does she like him back? Adventure, friendship and humour are all bound to happen. Follow the young guardian as he tries to get the girl of his dreams. Part 1 in 'The Love of Immortals' series. T to be safe. Cover by Zoe-productions on deviantart
1. Chapter 1

**An Unknown Feeling**

**Summary: Jack likes someone, but does she like him back? Adventure, friendship and humour are all bound to happen. Follow the young guardian as he tries to get the girl of his dreams. Part 1 in 'The Love of Immortals' series**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a year since the 5 guardians had defeated Pitch. Jack was classed an official guardian and he had, with help from the other 4, made a home for himself in The South Pole, seeing as the north was the property of North. The winter sprite had fallen into duties as the Guardian of Fun. There was only one thing he wasn't fine about, or to be specific, a certain someone. Whenever he was around her, and that was a lot, he got a weird feeling on his stomach. He asked North about it, but the elder Russian just sent him off saying that it's just butterflies.

The winter sprite decided to query Bunnymund about it. He headed to the Bunny's Warren and got a chance to talk to him  
'So Jack, what do you need?' asked Bunny  
Jack explained his condition and what North had said. After he had finished, Bunnymund was grinning from ear to ear  
'Are you sure?' asked the Australian  
'Yes! What's wrong with me?' asked Jack  
'Nothing wrong with you, mate. To be honest, it's the exact opposite of bad.' Said Bunnymund 'Jack, before you became, well, you, did you ever feel something more than just friendliness towards a person?'  
'No.' replied Jack 'Wait! You're saying I-'said Jack, stopping abruptly  
'Yes' said Bunnymund 'Now off with you, I'm busy preparing for next fortnight.'  
The winter sprite rushed back to his realm and thought. He then came to a conclusion

A couple minutes later he arrived at his location. He had a goal and he was determined to fulfil it, even if it broke him. He took a deep breath and headed in.

**A/N: Voila! That's Chapter 1 done, sorry for it being short but future chapters will be longer. Can you guess who 'she' is? It is pretty obvious but whatever. I recently watched 'ROTG' and this idea struck me. Adventure, romance, and Humour in future chapters. Chapter 2 in the works right now**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unknown Feeling**

**Summary: Jack likes someone, but does she like him back? Adventure, friendship and humour are all bound to happen. Follow the young guardian as he tries to get the girl of his dreams. Part 1 in 'The Love of Immortals' series**

**Chapter 2**

_A couple minutes later he arrived at his location. He had a goal and he was determined to fulfil it, even if it broke him. He took a deep breath and headed in._

As soon as Jack walked into the tooth palace he was ambushed by tons of the mini fairies. He just smiled, causing many of them to faint, as they usually did. Baby Tooth zipped up to him and squeaked happily  
'Hi Baby Tooth.' Said Jack 'Where's Tooth?'  
Baby Tooth chirped and went off, Jack following. He knew that she wouldn't be busy as it was the weekend. Jack remembered the arguments between her and the rest of the Guardians about her over working herself. She finally conceded and took every weekend off.

Back to the matters at hand, Baby Tooth and Jack had arrived at the tooth palace's lounge. They knocked on the door and walked in. There, sitting on the couch, well hovering just above it, was Tooth. She was currently reading, completely oblivious to the other two. Jack cleared his throat, causing her to jump. She turned around quickly, a look of shock on her face. When she saw it was Jack, her expression went from shock to pure joy. She zoomed over to him and hugged him tightly.  
'Hey Jack' said Tooth, excitedly 'Long time, no see.'  
'I know. Look, Tooth, can I talk to you?' asked Jack.  
'Aren't you doing so already?' asked the fairy  
'As in, alone' replied Jack  
'Oh, OK. Baby Tooth, you are dismissed.' Said Tooth  
Baby Tooth chirped, disgruntled with the instruction, but the mini fairy complied and flew off.  
'So what do you want to talk about Jack?' asked Tooth

A couple of minutes later, Jack had fully explained his situation.  
'So,' said the winter spirit 'Tooth, will you give me the joy of being my girlfriend?'  
'Oh, Jack.' Sighed Tooth 'I'm so sorry, but I don't feel like I'm quite ready for a relationship at the moment. You see, I recently discovered that my father, who was human, found someone else after my mother fled to have me. Apparently, they had a son. It's just, I've lost all my family as beyond my half-brother there's nothing.'  
'Oh, OK. I'm sorry' replied Jack  
'Don't be, you have nothing to apologise about, it should be me who is sorry.' Replied Tooth  
'I should be off then. Just remember my offer. I'll still be here.' Said Jack and he headed off, saying goodbye to the other fairies as he passed. He went back to his home as quick as he could. Once he was inside, he broke down and cried. What he didn't notice was who he passed when he was exiting the tooth castle.

'What's wrong with Jack?' signed Sandy to Tooth. He had arrived to drop off some dream sand for Tooth, to help get over the loss of her family, and saw Jack leaving, teary eyed.  
'Oh, it's a long story' replied the fairy.  
A clock appeared above Sandy's head, showing he had time.  
Tooth sighed and started explaining, starting from when Jack arrived, to when he left

A while later, Sandy had heard the whole story and came to the conclusion that he couldn't help and left, leaving Tooth to her own thoughts

'Oh, what have I done?' thought Tooth 'I just put Jack off me. I love him, but now. Argh! Why did I have to be so stupid?! I hate myself now. I have to talk to him, tell him what I feel about him, but that's going to be hard, seeing as he probably hates me. Wait! North is holding his annual gathering in a week, and we're required to attend. And anyway, Jack wouldn't miss it. I'll talk to him then, and try to make him see sense.' Tooth decided to use some of Sandy's dream sand and slept calmly, even though there were still dark clouds in her mind.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh Tooth, what have you got yourself into? Next chapter shall be at North's gathering, where the finale of this story will take place. Yes, you read that right, the next chapter, which is in the works, will be the last chapter of this story, but do not fear as this shall continue as a series of multiple stories. Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favourite. It's you who makes it good to be a writer.  
Keep on reading  
-ToAC**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unknown Feeling**

**Summary: Jack likes someone, but does she like him back? Adventure, friendship and humour are all bound to happen. Follow the young guardian as he tries to get the girl of his dreams. Part 1 in 'The Love of Immortals' series**

**Chapter 3**

'_North is holding his annual gathering in a week, and we're required to attend. And anyway, Jack wouldn't miss it. I'll talk to him then, and try to make him see sense.' Tooth decided to use some of Sandy's dream sand and slept calmly, even though there were still dark clouds in her mind._

**One Week Later**

It was the day of North's gathering, and at the tooth palace, Tooth was giving herself a final look over making sure she looked the best she could then flew off to North's workshop, followed by her entourage of some of the fairies.

She arrived just on time for the beginning and walked in. A large group of creatures were already there. Tooth sent her fairies away and continued to the globe room where the main festivities were taking place.

She was surprised to see her 4 fellow Guardians already there. North and Bunny were having an eggnog drinking competition as they usually did and Jack and Sandy were chatting. When all 4 saw Tooth, they each did different things. Jack started to back away, but was stopped by Sandy. Meanwhile, Bunny and North stopped their competition and left to another room, Sandy following. Obviously, their fellow Guardians wanted them to have some time alone.  
'Hey Jack' said Tooth  
'Hi' Said Jack, sheepishly.  
'So, are you alright? I mean after yesterday' asked Tooth  
'I'm fine. I should go talk to some others you know' said Jack turning away  
'Jack. Wait.' Said Tooth  
Jack didn't stop. He continued towards the large doors.  
'JACK!' shouted Tooth 'PLEASE WAIT!  
Still, Jack pushed on  
'JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!' Tooth pretty much screeched. This stopped him, he turned back and Tooth sped over to him.  
'What is it, Tooth?' said Jack  
'Look, yesterday, I overreacted. Sure, I was still a bit sad but I shouldn't have said what I said. Now I'm worried I have ruined my chances of a happy future with you. Look, I love you Jack and I never want us to be apart ever again and I hope you-'she said, stopped by Jack kissing her. Her hands immediately went to his neck and his to her waist. The kiss lasted for what seemed like ages but was only a couple seconds but they had to get air into their lungs. The two grinned  
'So I guess that's a yes to my earlier question.' Said Jack  
'Hmm? What question?' asked Tooth  
'You being my lover' Replied Jack.  
'Yes, I guess it is.' Replied Tooth

When the two joined the main group, they were greeted by a large applause, led by their 3 fellow Guardians. The 2 just laughed at this and were individually congratulated by members of the party, including Cupid, The deity of love.

The party went on until the dead of the night, when everyone except the guardians and those who stayed in the workshop had been shooed out. The Guardians all relaxed in one of North's lounges. Sandy floated near the fire, snoozing in mid-air. North and Bunny sat on 2 armchairs and Jack and Tooth were snuggled up on the loveseat. Bunny got an idea then and whispered it to North, who grinned. The Russian got out a box and took out some mistletoe. He snuck round and hung it above the 2 lovers, then cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked up and saw the mistletoe, then at each other. They both lent in and their lips touched. It was soft and loving, not as quick and passionate as their first one. After they parted, they smiled at each other. North and Bunny started clapping loudly and riotously, waking up poor Sandy. The Sandman was confused and just began clapping as well. Tooth and Jack just chuckled, her leaning into his chest, head resting on his shoulder. The others then quieted down and relaxed. Tooth felt herself dozing off and she succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find herself in the same location, wrapped in Jack's arms. She got up, carefully disentangling herself, but before she could leave, a hand shot out and grabbed hers. She turned round to see Jack sitting up.  
'Tooth,' he said 'Please stay.'  
'I'm sorry Jack' said Tooth 'I've got to go check at the palace, see if everything's alright'  
'OK. But promise me you'll meet me tonight.'  
'Sure. 6 o'clock, the palace's main hallway' she replied  
Jack just smiled in reply, and then fell back asleep. Tooth gently kissed him on the forehead and whispered  
'Sleep well and see you soon, my eternal love' she whispered, then left.

**A/N: I'm BAACK! Sorry for the wait, I was away and not able to get my laptop for two weeks and it took me some time to get the creative ideas flowing again. So, how did you like the last chapter of An Unknown Feeling? The sequel 'Love Always' is in the works and below is the summary. It shall be up in 2 weeks at the most.**

**Love Always  
Summary: Jack and Tooth are together, but then something happens to Tooth! Can Jack, the Guardians, and 2 new faces save her?**

**So, Cool? Please review, give your thoughts. I'd love to hear from you!**

**Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**

**PS: Remember every big point made in this story (Tooth's Family, the date) as they'll be involved later in the series. (Not saying when though!)**


End file.
